A Childhood Fairytale: House
by Atreyl
Summary: Matt and Mello are playing house. Of course, this is a totally innocent game, right? Wrong.


**A Childhood Fairytale: House**

**(AU; Matt and Mello have parents that are NOT dead)**

"Ooh, I wanna be the dad!" Mello said excitedly, taking out a suit from the chest.

"But Mello!" his companion, Matt, complained. "You're always the dad! Besides..." The rest of the sentence was murmured too low for Mello to hear.

Mello's eyes narrowed sharply, and for an eight-year-old, Matt found his image very scary. "What did you say, Matty?"

"I said, 'You look more like a girl than me,' " Matt repeated in a fast-but otherwise coherent- mumble.

Mello raised an eyebrow defiantly, looking down at Matt. "Oh, really? Is that why I should be the mom?"

Matt sighed in defeat, picking up a red fedora hat and placing it on his hand. "Fine, you can be the dad," he said unhappily.

"Great!" Mello chirped, slipping on the tan jacket and sloppily adjusting the tie. "You'll pretend to be washing dishes, and I'll come home from work, 'kay?" Without waiting for an answer, the blond skipped to the door and exited his bedroom.

Seven-year-old Matt sighed again, steadying his hat and wrapping a bright yellow feather boa around his neck. Then he stepped into high heels, which made him nearly as tall as Mello.

"Honey, I'm hooooome~!" Mello called out cheerfully, entering the room. He beamed at Matt, who was crossly 'washing the dishes.' Mello walked towards him in a 'manly' way, with his chest puffed out and head held high. He approached Matt and spun him around. "You look beautiful today, Matty."

Subconsciously, Matt's heart sped up at the compliment and his eyelids fluttered. He had to convince himself that Mello was just pretending. "Y-you too...?" he stammered, trying to back away from Mello's close face.

Mello giggled(he really _should _have been the wife, Matt thought) and said, "Thank you." Without thinking, he leaned forward and pecked Matt on the lips.

This left the redhead pink-faced, mouth gaping and eyes wide as Mello turned to the teddy bear laying on the bed. "Hi, Teddy," he cooed, picking up the teddy bear and cradling it back and forth in his arms. "Did you miss daddy?" He nuzzled the bear's nose.

Matt was still in shock, a hand touching his lips in disbelief. Had Mello just _kissed _him? And on the lips, too! "M-Mello, why'd you do that?" he asked hoarsely.

Mello turned to him, lower lip jutting out in a confused way. "What?" he said, momentarily breaking out of character. "That's what married couples do, don't they?" He stepped up to Matt, kissing him on the lips again. When he pulled away, Mello said, "What's wrong?"

"Boys aren't supposed to kiss other boys," Matt said quietly, head cast down.

"I don't get it," Mello said, still puzzled. "If I love Matty very much, then I should be allowed to express it." He hugged Matt, kissing the top of his head. "See? I love Matty." He peppered Matt's cheek with kisses, smiling childishly all the while. "Doesn't Matt love me, too?"

Matt bit his inner cheek, face as red as his hair. He struggled for a while in Mello's bear hug, then just went limp. "I suppose."

This caused Mello to go silent. He tilted Matt's chin upwards to look at him in the eyes. "What do you mean-?" His eyes widened. "Are you cheating on me?" he said accusingly, stepping back.

"W-what?" Matt's eyes went wide also.

"I knew it!" Mello was crying now, tears streaming down his pale cheek. He sniffed, looking at Matt. "Are we breaking up?" he asked in a hollow tone.

"Breaking up?" Matt echoed. "No, we're not!" He attempted to hug Mello, but Mello ducked away from his arms.

"We're getting a divorce?" Mello screeched, falling backwards.

At this time, Matt thanked whoever was up there that Mello's parents weren't home. "I don't wanna break up with you, Melly. I love you." He knelt down beside Mello, finally able to wrap his arms around him. "Can we stop fighting now? Teddy is crying." Matt motioned towards the teddy bear, which had tipped forward in all the commotion.

"Aw, come 'ere, Teddy," Mello said, stretching out his arms and wiggling his fingers.

Matt took Teddy, making the bear crawl to Mello's open arms. "Matt, come here," he ordered. "You're the mommy. You have to make Teddy stop crying."

"I'll make him milk!" Matt said brightly, grabbing an imaginary bottle and pouring in imaginary milk. He screwed on the invisible top and 'fed' Teddy as Mello rocked him back and forth.

"Y'know, Matt," Mello said dreamily as Teddy 'stopped crying.' "We're pretty awesome parents. I can't wait until we grow up-"

"-so we can have our own real baby," Matt finished, nodding. "I can't wait either, Mel."

The two(well, technically three) sat together in comfortable silence, until-

"Matt, Teddy went to the bathroom," Mello whispered.

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "Silly, he's right here." He pointed to the teddy bear in Mello's hands.

"I know."

Another pause. "..._Oh._"

"Go clean him up," Mello said, handing him the bear.

"What! Why me?"

"Because you're the mommy, duh."

"Ugh, fine." Matt stood, taking Teddy to the bathroom with him. He turned the faucet on, dousing the bear with water. "But next time _I _get to be the daddy."

* * *

**They're too adorable. 3**


End file.
